Pugabbit
Pugabbit (aka Puggit) Pugabbits are small mammals that are known to be very fierce and ferocious. The Chinese pugabbit, which has been introduced on every continent except Antarctica, is rarely seen throughout the world because of their sly quickness, great speed, and nocturnal activity. Wild pugabbits have been known to quietly travel in packs and take out herds of livestock with their ferocious piranha style teeth. They tend to sleep during the day and hunt during the night. Although pugabbits are mostly wild, some people have domesticated this creature as a pet. With its widespread effect on ecologies and cultures, the pugabbit (or puggit) is, in many areas of the world, the cause of many disasters including the Great Puggit War in 1932, and has also been known to be a source of artistic inspiration. Physical Characteristics Pugabbits are known as land piranhas due to their predatory style and sharp teeth. All pugabbits have a single row of sharp teeth in both jaws. The teeth are tightly packed and interlocking (via small cusps) and are used for rapid puncture and shearing. Their ears are long so they can detect predators from far away. Pugabbits have large hind leg bones and well developed musculature giving them great speed and agility to maneuver when hunting. Pugabbits use their strong claws for digging and (along with their teeth) for defense. Temperament Wild pugabbits are hunters and have been known to wipe out entire herds of cattle, sheep and other livestock with their quick agility/speed and piranha teeth. In cases where the puggit has been domesticated, the majority of the breed is very fond of children and sturdy enough to properly play with them. Depending on their owner's mood, they can be quiet and docile but also vivacious and teasing as they are very intelligent creatures. Pugabbits tend to be intuitive and sensitive to the moods of their owners and are usually eager to please them as long as they are fed five times a day. Pugabbits are playful and thrive on human companionship as long as you worship them. Birth and reproduction The average female pugabbit becomes sexually mature at 3 to 8 months of age and can conceive at any time of the year for the duration of her life. Pugabbits pregnancies last an average of 63 days. The average sized litter for pugabbits is 4 to 6 puppies, though this can vary from 1 to 9 and still be considered normal. Pugabbits have a lifespan of 20 - 30 years and have an average mass of 3 - 5 lbs. Habitat and Sleep Pugabbit habitats include meadows, woods, forests, grasslands, deserts and wetlands and tend to live in groups. Pugabbits may appear to be active in twilight, but their natural inclination is toward nocturnal activity. In 2011, the average sleep time of a pugabbit in captivity was calculated at 8.4 hours per day. Even though they are hunters during the night, they often sleep with their eyes open, so that sudden movements will awaken them to respond to potential danger. By Kristen Anderson